Against All Odds
by starbuckfaerie21
Summary: Joel & Alex spend an evening alone together and decide to play strip poker.


 **Disclaimer:** Sadly, I own neither _Saving Hope_ nor Daniel Gillies.

 **Pairing:** Joel & Alex (Jalex)

 **Rating: T (for suggestive language and sexuality)**

 **Summary:** Joel & Alex spend an evening alone together and decide to play strip poker.

 **Author's Note:** Dialogue snippet taken from the pilot, 02x18: "Broken Hearts" and 03x05: "Breaking Away."

" _The numbers aren't favorable but I didn't factor in the implied odds._

 _That's a poker thing isn't it?_

 _Yeah, you have to consider the outcome if things go your way._

 _How exactly does that relate to Alex?_

 _It's an 'if, then' proposition._

 _If you'd be substantially happier, you should go for it._

 _Even if the odds aren't there._

 _I should've factored that into the original equation, and I didn't._

 _Okay, so what are my odds now?_

 _They're considerably improved."_

A very exhausted Alex Reid walked into the house that she shared with her husband and their three children late on a Friday night. The house was uncharacteristically silent. Between the kids and their ringing cell phones, there was always some noise in the house. And the silence unnerved her.

 _What if something happened to Joel?_

 _Or to one of the kids?_

"Joel?" She called out her voice shaking a little.

"Hey, Reid. I'm in the kitchen." She heard him reply.

When she heard his familiar New Zealand accent, Alex let out a breath that she didn't realize she'd been holding as she walked into the kitchen.

"You're here," Alex said softly coming up behind him and wrapping her arms around his neck as he stood at the counter chopping lettuce for a salad with surgical precision.

He chuckled and turned to look at her, "Of course I'm here. Where else would I be?"

"The house is so quiet." She said leaning towards him to kiss him.

At this, Joel flashed her one of his trademark grins, "I know. It's weird isn't it?"

Alex nodded, "I thought something was wrong."

Joel shook his head, stepped away from the counter and held her close for a long moment.

"No, Alex…Everything's all right, love." He whispered his breath against her ear, making a shiver of desire run down her spine.

"Are the kids already asleep?" She asked, looking around the kitchen noticing that the table was only set for two instead of four and baby Theo's high chair was pushed into the corner.

There was a large pizza box in the center of the table, an empty wine glass next to Alex's plate, and an open beer bottle next to Joel's.

"Theo's down for the night. But Luke's with Zack because he had Jacob and Maggie and Sydney are watching Charlotte."

A slow smile crept across Alex's face, "Doctor Goran, did you plan a dirty weekend and forget to tell me?"

Joel shook his head, smiling. "Absolutely not, Doctor Reid. I would _never_ do that. I did however plan a dirty weekend to _surprise_ you."

"Thank you, Joel, baby." She whispered, pressing her lips against the mole behind his ear.

 _Alex Reid, you saucy minx. You know that drives me crazy._

"You're welcome, Reid. But if you keep that up, we'll have to skip dinner and go upstairs right now."

"You promise?" Alex asked, slowly pulling the rubber band from her hair, and letting it fall in soft dark waves to her shoulders.

Joel smiled at her again, "Do you have any idea how sexy you are?"

It was Alex's turn to chuckle, "Oh yeah right. I'm sure my exhausted, unshowered look is really turning you on."

In seconds Joel was across the room with his arms around her, and his lips on hers.

"You're the sexiest woman I've ever seen. You always look like a million bucks. Even when you're exhausted and you haven't showered. Do you hear me, Alex Reid?"

Alex returned his kiss, and sank with a sigh into her chair at the table, "Joel Goran, I don't believe that for a second. But it's nice to hear."

 _After everything they'd been through._

 _Against all odds_

 _After four years they were still madly in love, and happily married._

 _And they had three beautiful children together._

"It also happens to be true, Reid." Joel said, finishing the salad and bringing the large bowl to the table.

"How was your day?" He asked, picking up the bottle of pinot noir on the counter and filling her glass.

"Long," Alex replied, sighing again, relishing in the sensation of Joel's hands rubbing the tension from her shoulders "It's nice to be home. God, that feels good." She whispered, leaning back into his touch.

"I am a gentleman, Miss Reid." He whispered, pressing his lips against the soft skin between her neck and shoulder.

"Since when?" She whispered, her voice hoarse with desire.

"Since I learned one too many things the hard way Miss Reid."

 _Their words were an echo of the conversation they'd had years ago._

 _Shortly after she'd awakened from her coma._

 _Shortly before they'd gotten back together._

 _On the night that he'd driven her back to her apartment and they'd sung karaoke together to one of her father's favorite songs._

"Are you hungry?" Joel asked, reaching over her shoulder to open the pizza box.

"Starving." Alex replied, taking a sip from her glass.

After she'd swallowed she asked, "What did you get on the pizza?"

"Everything." Joel answered, sitting down and taking a swig from his beer bottle.

"Thank you." Alex said smiling and helping herself to a piece of pizza.

"You're welcome, love," Joel replied, reaching across the table with his free hand to put his hand over hers.

"So what else do you have planned for this evening, Doctor Goran?"

He flashed her yet another one of his Joel Goran grins. "I was thinking about a friendly game of cards Doctor Reid."

"Cards? Huh? What's the game?" She asked sipping from her glass again.

Joel took another swig from his beer bottle and replied, "Poker."

 _He remembered the conversation that he'd had with Ian about the implied odds of their relationship._

Alex nodded, "Five Card Draw?"

"As you wish, Doctor Reid."

"What are the stakes?" She asked, taking a second slice of pizza and taking a bite.

Joel shrugged, "Oh I don't know… Household chores…Diaper duty…Breakfast in bed…Some poetry maybe?"

Alex chuckled, "Very funny."

She remembered their conversation on the first day Joel had come to work at Hope Zion.

" _Well, you didn't invite me to the wedding. So presumably you're still in love with me?_

" _No, I like to remember the poems you wrote me…the breakfasts in bed…the nurses you were banging…"_

But that was all in the past.

 _They had found their way back to each other._

 _Against all odds._

"I've got a better idea," Alex said, as she finished her pizza and stood up to put her plate and silverware in the dishwasher.

"I'm all ears." Joel said, getting to his feet and passing her his dishes as well.

"Well, since this is supposed to be a dirty weekend, I say we make things a little more interesting."

"Care to elaborate, Doctor Reid?" Joel asked, finishing the last of his beer.

Alex took another sip of wine as she felt her cheeks flush as she answered, "Strip poker."

 _Alex Reid you saucy minx._

He smiled as the thought ran through his mind for the second time that evening.

 _She's so adorable when she's nervous._

Joel thought smiling; "Now that's an offer I can't refuse."

It was Alex's turn to smile, "Why?"

"Because even if I lose we're still going to make love tonight, which means either way I'll get to see you naked."

"Probably. But only if you play your cards right" She said opening the box of cards and dealing five each to herself and Joel.

"Yes ma'am." Joel whispered as he leaned across the table to kiss her.

 _Ian's calculation of the implied odds had been correct._

 _Joel had bet on his happiness._

 _He had taken a chance._

 _And it had paid off._

 _Even though the odds had been stacked against them in the beginning._

 _They had grown apart._

 _They had grown together._

 _They brought each other heartache._

 _They brought each other joy._

 _They exchanged marriage vows._

 _They had children._

 _They had finally found happiness._

 _After everything they had been through,_

 _They had found their way back to each other._

 _Against all odds._


End file.
